


Sailor Moon HYBRID Cerynean Saga

by papirini



Series: 25 Year Project Saiken [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Gen, Jossed, Origin Story, Original Year of Publication: 1999, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Read Foreward First, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirini/pseuds/papirini
Summary: A story about what happened before the beginning of the Silver Millennium, and how a young girl became the Queen of the Moon.Originally written in 1999, with some revisions.Please read the author's note before reading the story proper.
Relationships: Queen Serenity/Original Character(s)
Series: 25 Year Project Saiken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586716





	1. Foreward HYBRID, 20 Years Later

Twenty years ago, a movie came out.

Before then I'd been writing fanfiction. But none of my stories had ever made it onto the internet. There is a reason for this-it wasn't because I was ashamed or scared of uploading them up, not even remotely. Were I able to, I would put them up even now, so people can discuss them, as I'm putting everything else up now. No-it was because of computer hardware and operating systems. Long story short (since I do plan on talking about it in another part of this project) I couldn't import and upload them if I tried.

Anyways, the movie in question. It was one of the works that inspired me to make a story that was completely different from the other stories I'd made that were crossovers between Sailor Moon, Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog and Tenchi Muyo. All my previous stories had been rewrites of the same plot (the biggest plot point of which, ironically, is the same basic idea that I use in the crossover story I'm developing right now for Voltron: Legendary Defender and Sailor Moon. Talk about coming full circle!), but this one was going to be very different. Different, and awesome, according to my 15-going-on-16 year old mind. It was going to be...drum roll...a _prequel_.

Not surprisingly, the movie I'm talking about is _Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace_. When it first came out, I loved it. I especially loved the dresses Padmé wore in that film-I still have an album of pictures I printed off the internet of the dresses somewhere in my house, alongside my massive binder of printed Sailor Moon pictures circa late 1990s. I admit it-even today, I'm a little bit of a Star Wars nerd at heart.

(And for the record, my absolute favorite dress and hairstyle in that episode-and the entire trilogy-was the Khalkh-inspired Senate dress from Episode I. Thankfully, as I grew up and learned of the inspiration for that dress, I came to appreciate the culture that it came from as well, maybe and hopefully in a way the original designers of that dress didn't stop to think about. So, if one good thing came from the Star Wars prequels, it's that the blatant cultural appropriation in the costuming inadvertently opened my mind up to an aspect of the world I wouldn't have learned about otherwise. 

Really, when you think about it, cultural inspiration and appropriation in Star Wars costume choices could be an awesome book. I hope it exists. I'd read it!)

And yes, you will notice just how blatant the _Phantom Menace_ is in this fic. Planetary blockade? Check. Chosen one destiny? Check. Meet cute destined couple? Check. Implied cool dresses and hair. Checkity check. Stormtroopers? I wasn't even hiding it, was I? _Geez_. Come on, past self. Be more creative!

 _Wait,_ I hear you say. _You mentioned Star Wars was only one of the inspirations you had! What were the others?_

I'm not going to lie, there were three other inspirations. The first, obviously, was that I wanted to do an Archie Sonic the Hedgehog crossover with this story. Because it's a prequel, unsurprisingly, I decided to use characters that were known from the past in the timeline of that incarnation. And since it was 1,000 years in the past, why not use Dimitri and Edmund, the two brothers who essentially kickstarted the Knuckles the Echidna comic's story? Give them some backstory from before Dimitri absorbed the 11 Chaos Emeralds, and show Dimitri as someone who was heroic with good intentions! Plus, echidnas were the most advanced species on Mobius, so why wouldn't they have had contact with alien species by their time! Maybe they could even travel to Earth! Surely that makes sense!

And yes, I did use the Sailor Moon dub timeline of 1,000 Earth years ago for this story. This would, eventually become part of the overall HYBRID story timeline as well (with the sort of, kind of, exception of _Sailor Moon_ _HYBRID In This Vortex..._ , but...one story at a time.) And yes, nothing I said about Archie Sonic's canon in the above paragraph makes a damn lick of sense unless you know it intimately. Even then, what I just said about alien species, Mobius, and space travel in regards to Archie Comics' Sonic?...that will turn out to be impossible canonically. Hence I inadvertently created an AU even before I knew I was making an AU, but...again, that is probably better left for this story's sequels to discuss.

Anyways, those other two inspirations. One of them was a fanfic. Fuck if I can remember the name of it now, but best as I can remember, it was a prequel about Queen Serenity, whose home is destroyed by Metalia as a child, she becomes a slave, is freed and hooks up with two guys as part of a resistance movement to fight Metalia, becomes pregnant thanks to a sun...god..guy who is on fire...or something like that, gets called a whore by one of the dude friends she has when he finds out, goes into labor after seeing Metalia kill a child, nearly dies but comes back to life thanks to the fire-y god guy, and...eventually gets to the moon with her baby. Or something like that. Anyways, if someone can find this fanfic, I'd appreciate it. I would love to link it here just to show people. It's always good as part of the discussion.

The second inspiration was a website that told the [REAL](https://www.oocities.org/Tokyo/Bay/1754/realorigins.htm) history of the Sailor Starlights, giving them backstories and parents and the like. Back in the day, many, _many_ people fell for this, because back then, we didn't have the information or the experts-or the bandwidth or speed of access-that we have today. Guess what? I was one of them! Nor, due to this story eventually becoming part of a larger continuity, would this be the only time this REAL history bullshit pop up in the HYBRID storyline. It wouldn't be for several more years yet before this page and its contents would be fully debunked, after all. Man, was I a gullible idiot.

(Incidentally, one thing I did learn that _was_ accurate was the meaning of the name "Kakyoku" and its claimed origin on that website, which figures into this story (despite it turning out, many years later, to have nothing to do with _actual_ canon character Princess Kakyuu...). The kanji for _kakyoku_ , _歌曲_ and the parallel katakana _かきょく_ , both do mean melody or song, but as with all things in the Japanese language, there is a difference in meaning depending on what you use. The kanji form more specifically seems to refer to Western-style, Romantic-era polyphonic classical songs with lyrics generally called _Leid-_ due to its origin and prevalence in Germany at the time the genre became prominent in Europe-that were brought over to Japan during the Meiji era, though it can also applied to any kind of non-mainstream song that primarily uses specific classical music and instruments for its composition. Basically, its something like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iHpBDKz5xns) which the term _kakyoku_ refers to. The katakana that usually accompanies it is used to denote just song in general.

Also, extra fun fact, adding the kanji _謡_ between _歌_ and 曲 gives you the term _kayokyoku_ , which refers to popular music during the Showa era. Japanese is complicated and stackable like Legos and I _love_ it even though I will never be able to embrace it and learn it fully, what with my stupid American pea-brain.)

There's also the fact that at this point for me, Tokyopop and Alex Glover's translations had been a major source of information regarding the manga as we got to the close of the millennium-in fact, the way Alex Glover's translations were written very heavily influenced my own style of writing during this time (seriously, compare the scant way I write in this story, and to an extent _HYBRID In This Vortex..._ , to any of the [Kurozuki translations](https://web.archive.org/web/20071006082408/http://www.kurozuki.com/takeuchi/sailormoon/old/)). Along with the release of the first Star Wars prequel, I started developing and writing this soon after I learned that Queen Nehellenia and Queen Serenity might have had... _gasp_!...a past together! Nowadays, I know what that past in the manga actually entailed (mainly that they were both born in the Galaxy Cauldron and Nehellenia is an aspect of Chaos itself and is more _metaphorically_ related than _literally_ related), but back then my conclusion was "SISTERS! THEY ARE SISTERS! BORN ON A PLANET SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY! PREQUEL IDEA COMPLETE!!!"

I, reading the story again, realized that I might have also might have been partly inspired by the [Breathe](http://www.costumersguide.com/chrystalline/breathe1.jpg) dress from _Ever After_ , since it seems almost exactly alike. Otherwise? That's it. That's what prompted me to write this, and to eventually ask for Selenity.net to put up my chapters for people to read as a guest author. The webmaster agreed, and boom, my first publicly-available fanfic was up on the internet for the world to see! And indeed, anyone who uses the Wayback Machine can still find the originals of this fanfic, and _HYBRID In This Vortex..._ , as they were posted back in 1999-2000. When someone tells you anything you put up on the internet is there forever, _believe them_.

* * *

Now, to ensure that the pure...me-ness circa 1999 was left intact in this fanfic, I've done minimal changes to most of the dialogue and even the mistakes and inconsistencies I made in the story, with some exceptions. For example, I was prone to just making up words when I couldn't figure out a way to describe things, and for this edition, I have decided to change that. So where before Empress Leto's brothers had _displeasement_ over her becoming ruler, now they just have _displeasure_. I also did a little bit of spelling and formatting changes and clean up, because back in the day I _had_ a really weird way of formatting my works. Basically I formatted like this (enjoy the Voltron fanfic excerpt, folks!):

> _Keith knew he’d get over it-and indeed, Shiro did come to him eventually on the second day, apologizing for his behavior with the understanding that Keith wasn’t trying to stifle him. They’d hugged it out, then they’d kissed it out, then did a little more than that in their bed. Afterwards, it was as if there had never been tension between the two, and Lemdiz was little more than a distant memory._
> 
> _But when it came to exploring space, and with all of the strange things that were out there to be discovered, Keith really should have known better than to assume everything was well._
> 
> _“Hey.” Indeed, the day after they kissed and made up, Keith ran his fingers across where Shiro’s bite was. “It’s healed.”_
> 
> _“Is it?” Shiro blinked as he slowly rolled over to look in the mirror. “Huh. Barely even a scar.”_
> 
> _That wasn’t entirely true-Keith could see that the area where the two largest teeth were had scarred over-but that was faint and glistened a peachy-silver in the light._
> 
> _“Two days…that was faster than they said the healing would last,” Keith commented as Shiro went to get dressed. “I didn’t know the hypo-sprays could work that fast.”_
> 
> _“Could be the clone body, too. But hey, can’t complain. It doesn’t hurt anymore, and I feel perfectly fine.” Shiro finished buttoning up his uniform, then gave Keith a quick peck on the cheek. “See you on the bridge, yeah?”_
> 
> _“Sure.”_
> 
> _Keith smiled. It didn’t occur to him to question the accelerated healing then, as he got dressed. Nor would he, for some time. Not that it mattered- they were on their way to the Meldinga system, where the Atlas was to observe the local star’s life cycle. It was as a supergiant, and there was a distinct possibility that evacuation of any inhabited planets would need to be implemented._

I also decided not to add anything to the story, so all the question that might pop up as a result of reading this are never answered. Like "when the hell did Irene get the marble?" Or "why has no one on the planet ever gone beyond the desert?" Or how about "how come all these worlds with their technology has realized the Star Queen has basically conquered the entire southern hemisphere for herself?" Or maybe "why did Leto essentially abandon her daughter for 14 years?" Or "why didn't Bethebel use her often-mentioned strength for anything after that one scene in the first chapter if it was so useful or unusual?" And of course, "why give people lasers and say they are important to the final battle and that the weapons are stronger than they look...only to turn around in the same chapter, have them be useless, and then tell their wielders they can't be part of the final battle?" You know, those questions, among _so many others_ that I realized could have been answered had I thought to do a longer fanfic that wasn't just the Manga Translation Style I was aping.

I did, however, make the biggest change in the fanfic while I re-read and revised this: switching out certain words for another. It doesn't seem like much, but essentially, I took out words that might be considered slurs and especially inappropriate for the context of the scene-and replaced it with a less contentious word in several spots. In particular, I used a word that I am pretty sure is considered an insult to lesbians in Part III, and also, I used an ableist slur in Part II.

The former was easy to change. The latter, not as much, because I'll admit that my own personal opinion on the word is...complicated. I believe that if someone like myself uses the word, it loses the power it has in terms of when other people try to use it against someone like myself. I am an individual with neurological and mental disabilities, so in my own opinion, it is my right to do that and I long ago made peace with the word and using it. However, in the many years since, I have found that people are not exactly comfortable with the word. I won't deny that I've put it in stories as late as last year (though primarily in the early WIP stages of said works, after which my betas would say "Ni, no. Bad. BAD!"), given I've not had a problem with it for a long time, but regardless of my own personal opinion on the subject of using the word, I am also not the only person reading the fanfic. So, I've switched out the word for something that still satisfies the context of the conversation. My intent is that if I've written this word in the other works I will be looking through (which I probably have and don't remember it, not going to lie), a similar alteration can be done.

Then there's the biggest change in the fanfic I _didn't_ make. In this story, I call the character in question Queen _Nephelenia_ , and decided to keep the name as is here. The reason I do this is because when I was writing this, I was operating under the belief that Queen Nehellenia's name came from Greco-Roman mythology, which-given the limited information we had-made some sense. I was basing my naming scheme on the mythology of [Nephele](https://www.theoi.com/Nymphe/NympheNephele1.html), who was basically a false cloud version of the queen of the gods, whose presence generally caused a great deal of destruction to her family, unfortunately. Of course, [Dies Gaudii](http://www.sailormoon.ws/diesgaudii/mythology/deadmoon/nehellenia.html%20) has what is probably the actual explanation for what Queen Nehellenia's name origin is, and so I can't say anymore that it's Queen Nephelenia. Still, Nephelenia was what I chose for this fanfic, and so Nephelenia it shall remain.

Last but not least, I'm sure everyone is wondering about the big question that pervades this fanfic: where the hell did the name _Bethebel_ come from? Every other name comes from Greco-Roman mythology, and the Archie characters' names are self-explanatory. But Bethebel isn't even a real name. Why not use Selene, especially since the character is supposed to be a reincarnation of the moon goddess? It even kind of rhymes with Irene!

The answer is simple: I was an idiot and I also wanted to give Serenity's original self a unique name. I don't think I did a half-bad job even now. However, I might be biased. Just a little. Even though I apparently thought it wasn't a good enough name for a princess back then. Honestly, who knows what I was thinking back then with the name. I like it now, I think it's perfectly fine and weird.

In any case, I hope you all enjoy Cerynean Saga. I welcome everyone to come in and discuss it, discuss their first internet-posted fanfics, talk about how I sucked back then, or how I suck now. This is for critical discussion about fandom and fanfics, about how we grow and evolve, about what inspires us. I hope you all join me as we watch how I decided-among other things-how the girl named Bethebel became Queen Serenity.

_-Ni_

_12.31.19_


	2. Act I: Before Everything HYBRID

__

_Once upon a time, before the attack of the Black Moon Nemesis upon Crystal Tokyo..._

_Before the Deep-Freeze of the Third Millennium..._

_Before the exploits of those heroes known as the Sailor Soldiers..._

_Before the wars that spanned the galaxy, which pitted soldier against soldier..._

_Before the legendary kingdom of the Silver Millennium..._

_There was the queen, Serenity, future ruler of the Silver Millennium._

_Of all of the characters unto the tale, no one's legend is more obscure than this of the gentle mother of Sailor Moon. Her life is lost to legend; her story lost to antiquity. Or is it?_  
  
_Sometimes, when you look upon a person who is powerful, all that you know of is their present, and their pasts are left hidden, sometimes found, sometimes never learned._

_Let us hope that this, the tale of the queen's past, is never left to the scorn of the ages._  
  
  


**_Act I: Before Everything HYBRID_ **

Morning. The sun blazed out the first rays of sunshine upon the dusky plains of the planet. It was truly a sight to see. The trees glowed in an iridescent golden brown aura. The coutoroos cracked out some squawks. And in this forest two robed figures stumbled through.

"Come on!" One of them was slashing the thick maytoua branches. "God, this debris is as thick as pea soup!"  
  
"Yeah, but this is the only direct way to Masamei from the Forest People," the other figure said under his cloak. "Anyway, we'll have to hurry, if we don't want to be late to the council."  
  
"Oh, come on! Like she ever cared-"  
  
"Well, this time she does. The Empress has called the meeting on behalf of her daughter Irene. We'd better not miss it."

* * *

Crown Princess Irene looked out the window onto the city below.

Today, she thought. _Today is the day that I meet my suitors. How dreary. And the Queen of the Stars is to come help me. Well, I guess that's not such a bad thing._  
  
"Hold still, Majesty. You are quite fidgety today." The handmaiden was trying to put up Irene's long, luxurious dark purple hair in a sophisticated hairdo. "I might catch your throat or your head, and heaven knows it will be an accident!"

"Don't worry about my hair, you stupid girl! Where's my dress? My corset? My crown? Oh, how I hate this!"  
  
The door opened, and a tall, purple haired woman in an extravagant robe entered. The handmaiden gasped and quickly bowed.

"My Empress Leto."  
  
"It is all right, Brandy. Irene, I must speak to you on the matters we will be discussing with the Star Queen."  
  
"You mean my future husband?"

Irene had a slight blandness added to her voice. She did not like the idea of marriage. It meant that her power would be reduced. She did not approve. But her mother didn't know this.  
  
Leto looked at her daughter. "My dear, I know the prospect of matrimony is haunting you. But, dear, you are twenty-one. You must marry soon, if you want to be Queen of our beautiful planet Cerynean."

Leto looked out the window.

"The birthright of the rule has always been instituted into the females, Irene. We are always first in line for the birthright. Why, I was ten years younger than you were when I was made ruler, to the displeasure of my brothers whose ages eclipsed my own. I was heavy with you when I was only fifteen. You are incredibly old, Irene, you are much older than you should be when looking for a suitable king. And today the Queen of the Stars, Styx will be here to end your drought and find you a husband. Remember that." Leto turned to Brandy. "May I speak with you briefly?"  
  
As the two left the room, Irene huffed and looked out the window again. "Ooh! I _hate_ that! She's always telling me that I'm an old wrinkled prune! 'Dear, I had a husband before I was out of diapers, and I conceived you before I was out of children's school!' I hate the fact that I have to marry! It sucks! But it's the only way I can keep my claim to the throne. Damn. Otherwise...."  
  
Brandy came back into the room. "Majesty, your mother says that your sister is also welcome to attend. She wanted me to tell you, she knows that she just arrived here-"  
  
"I don't care! I can't believe this. I totally can't believe this! She's allowed to come too?! _Ooooooh_!!!" Irene ran into her bathroom and slammed the door.

* * *

The short handmaiden ran into the room. "Madame! Madame! Your mother has..." She fell silent.  
  
At the window was a short, slightly pudgy girl with light purple hair and big, Unimo-style glasses. She was wearing a light garment as she looked out the window onto Masamei, the capital city of the planet.  
  
"Your Majesty! What are you doing in your nightclothes still? You're being allowed to attend your sister's meeting of the Star Queen!"  
  
The girl turned around and faced the maiden. "Yeah. So?"  
  
The handmaiden was surprised by the girl's melancholy tone. "Well, don't you want to go? I mean, it is important, and it is your sister."  
  
"My sister?!?" The girl swerved around. "I'll call her sister when I've known her for 14 years and she knows me and stops calling me a 'spiny fat redneck pig!' But right now, I don't consider her my sister!"  
  
The handmaiden sighed. "Mistress Bethebel, I know you've just returned to your natural birth mother after being separated."  
  
"Abandoned." Bethebel looked down in anger. Her face was slightly red.  
  
"Majesty," the handmaiden went and sat next to her. "She did what she felt was best. Our beautiful world Cerynean was at war, and you were a baby. The Empress Leto felt that you staying at Masamei would be like giving you a death sentence."  
  
"But the war only lasted five years!"  
  
"Mistress." the handmaiden stood up. "Perhaps I should leave you to yourself for awhile. I'll be back to ready you." She left.  
  
Bethebel looked out the window again. _I hate being here! I hate being a princess! All I want is my old life back with Uncle and Auntie and the mumus. I hate this place. There's no love for me here. I want to go home!_  
  
A loud shriek interrupted her thoughts. She looked out into the nearby market square.  
  
"Hey there girlie!!"  
  
"Heheh."  
  
"Where's yer candies, baby! Ha!"  
  
A group of muscular boys were beating up on a poor little girl. As Bethebel watched in horror, they started to kick her.

"Hey!!" Quick as lightning Bethebel tied up some bedsheets and slung them down the outside window. She scaled down the castle with intense deftness, and easily scaled the gate wall. Within seconds she was facing the backside of one of the punks. "Who do you think you are?! Leave her alone!!"  
  
The punks stopped, and the biggest of them maneuvered over to her. "Well well," he grinned. "A bigger fish to fry."  
  
"Fat chance!" huffed Bethebel angrily. "Why don't you stop looking at my chest and be a real man?"  
  
"Why you little wh-" he barely had time to finish his sentence when Bethebel slammed him into a wall. Then, she punched him and threw him to the ground. The punk's nose was bleeding from the excess abuse. He had always been in fights with girls, but never before had a girl beaten him. As he looked up, Bethebel stood over him.  
  
"This is why you shouldn't mess with a girl that rounded up rampaging, full-grown squallers 5 times your size for a living!" The punk started to shake in fear. A crowd gathered around. "So move yourself and your friends out of here or it'll get worse!"  
  
The punk screamed in shock, jumped up and ran. The looks on his friends’ faces were full of shock also, and they quickly followed. The little girl whom she saved looked at her. "Wow, you're strong!"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You'd better go back to your mom, and hurry. Those thugs could come back."  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" The little girl giggled and skipped away. The whole crowd watched the little girl stroll away, which Bethebel was happy of, because it gave her time to slip away up the wall and into castle grounds before they had time to realize who she really was.

* * *

Empress Leto stood in front of her throne. Across the room, a portrait of stars hung, from floor to ceiling. "Is everything ready, servants?"  
  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
  
In the middle of the massive throne room, Irene paced frantically. She wore a chin-high no-sleeve burgundy dress, with arm covers. "When is she going to be here, Mother!"  
  
"Patience, Irene. She will arrive in a moment." Leto looked over to her daughter. _At last, my daughter will soon have a king at her side._  
  
Suddenly the star portrait grew bright. The stars flashed different colors, and the whole throne room turned white. Irene gave a shriek, but it died out when the light faded.  
  
In front of the portrait now stood an entire group of nine people clad in unusual garments. One of the two in the front, which Irene took to be a handmaiden of sorts, approached Leto.  
  
"With all due respect," the handmaiden announced in a loud, clear voice, "Her Royal Cosmic Highness, Styx, Queen of the Stars and Lady of Constellations."  
  
From the middle of the newly arrived group came a magnificently dressed woman with brown hair with silver streaks. She was tall, and had gray-purple eyes that lit her whole face up.  
  
"Leto my dearest," the Star Queen, voice rang out beautifully like a bird. "How wonderful to see you again."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, friend." Leto went to Styx and they both embraced.  
  
As Irene looked on, she began to get jealous. _The Star Queen looks so gorgeous. It's so unfair. Why can't I be beautiful and powerful like that?_  
  
"Do you have your dowry, my dear?" Styx turned to Irene.  
  
"Oh-it is the Crystal, Styx. The same as mine." Leto replied.  
  
Irene was taken aback. _The Crystal? The Crystal of Light? That's my offering?_

She knew of it well. It had been in her family for generations. Derived from a rare ore called emperium that no longer existed, it was given to the first ruler of Cerynean centuries ago. At least, that was what the myth handed down through the royal family was.

 _It's to be mine..._  
  
At that moment, Bethbel burst in, out of breath. She knew she would be late if she helped the little girl but she didn't care. _As long as I don't have to stay with her too long,_ Bethebel gave a glance towards Irene. Irene caught the glance and returned it with a snobbish sneer.  
  
Styx turned to Bethebel. "Who are you?"  
  
Bethebel tried to answer. "Beth..bl..na..Be."  
  
"Out of breath, dear?" Irene looked at Styx. "Don't mind her, miss. It's just my little sister."  
  
Styx gave a little look at Irene, then turned to Bethebel again. "Again. What is your name, dear?"  
  
"My name is Bethebel." Though no longer out of breath, Bethebel still felt a little jarred. Something about her. No, was it something in the room that was making her feel uneasy.  
  
"Bethebel?" A surprised tone came from Styx. "Interesting." She turned to Leto. "Shall we?"

"Yes, my friend. Come, Irene." Leto turned to another set of doors. "We have much to do."  
  
But as Irene turned around, Styx looked at her suspiciously. Bethebel caught this glance and wondered why she looked like that at her sister. _Well, she was being mean to me. And the queen seemed to be taking interest to me. I wonder why._

What Styx saw, and no other person could see, was a vision. Where Irene was in the vision Styx could see, a black shadow was also there. Instead of the courtly burgundy dress used for royal engagements, Irene's dress had turned totally black. As Leto and Styx proceeded into the next room, Styx decided that she dare not tell her friend about this. It was bad enough that she, the Star Queen, was fully aware of Irene's destiny. It was needless to inform Leto of what was to come.

* * *

As Bethebel plopped into a chair, she wondered. _Does Styx mean to find a husband for me, too? She seemed so inquisitive._  
  
Something suddenly caught her attention. _A sound._ She quickly stood up and looked around. _What was that noise?_ The noise became louder and more consistent. _Footsteps? Who's in here?_

Bethebel turned towards the star portrait. What she saw surprised her.

In front of her was a tall, blonde-haired girl. She wore an unusual outfit-a strange white top with a blue thing covering her shoulders. Holding the blue thing together was a bow with an unusual piece of jewelry-or, was that a bow? She wore a small skirt, and on her feet were long white boots. But it wasn't the outfit that transfixed Bethebel-it was the mystical arc on her forehead and her large, blue eyes that really caught the princess' attention. A yellow arch, blue eyes. Blue eyes.

"Princess!!" Bethebel gave a little gasp and swerved to see her handmaiden breathlessly hopping to her. "We must go!"

Another maiden rushed past her to the spot where the girl was-only there was no girl. She disappeared.

"Handmaiden! Did you see."  
  
"Yes, I saw the ships too! An enemy is invading and you must leave now!"  
  
_Ships??_ Bethebel looked out and saw a menagerie of black ships flying around Masamei and landing in the streets. _Oh no!_  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
Suddenly, out of the doors came Styx, walking very fast. "Come, child!"  
  
Before Bethebel knew it, she was being escorted to a small land rover with the Star Queen and two others. The engines started, and the land rover sped away from the castle.

* * *

  
The stormtroopers that entered into the main ship's living quarters saluted to the guards. The guards nodded, and the door opened. One of the ST's entered and bowed.  
  
"The castle is taken, as you wished, Highness."  
  
"Good!" A tall, dark-haired man faced the trooper. "Have you found the queen?"  
  
"Yes, Prince Laomedon."  
  
"Good." The prince walked past the trooper. "I think I'll talk to the queen then. It's been awhile since I've had so much fun!"

* * *

  
As the stormtroopers bade Leto and Irene stand up, Irene looked at her mother. _What was she thinking, letting Bethebel go? Oooooh!_  
  
"What does your master want from us?" Leto demanded from her guard. "If it's money you want, I will give it!"  
  
"Our master is not interested with your money, Highness. What he wants, he'll tell you."

"I don't understand."  
  
"Hey!" Irene looked at the storm trooper. "My mom knows the Star Queen! She can call up the armies of ten planets to fight you scum!"  
  
" _Irene!_ "  
  
"I wouldn't suggest it, dear." The two women looked up to see a prince walking towards them. "I've severed all communications and blockaded the whole planet. That way, the little runaway won't escape."

"Runaway?! What is the meaning…"  
  
"I've come." the prince folded his arms together, "To take away your daughter as my wife."  
  
"What?!?" Irene looked shocked.  
  
"Not _you_." He looked at her in disgust. "Bethebel. I'm here for Princess Bethebel."  
  
"But why?" asked Leto. "Why are you using force?"  
  
The prince looked at Leto and evilly smiled.

* * *

"Hey! Hold it still!" The ship rolled and turned. The creature looked over to its co-pilot.  
  
"You stink at flying."  
  
"Leave me alone! You wouldn't be saying that if you had to drive in turbulence."  
  
"We've got to keep our 'cargo' from getting motion sickness." The creature turned to a locked door. "Hey! You all right in there?"  
  
"Lousy kidnappers!" was the reply.  
  
The creature sighed. "We're not kidnapping you."  
  
"Hey, it's no sense trying to tell him that." The co-pilot replied. "Let the runaway say what he wants-hey, what's that?"  
  
In front of him was a large fleet of black ships. "Some sort of blockade."  
  
"Try to go around."  
  
_**WHAM!!**_ One of the ships launched a missile at the small cruiser.

"Hey! They're attacking us!"

"Oh no-"

Another missile hit. A few seconds later, an explosion occurred, and the small, damaged ship was sent uncontrollably careening to the planet below.  
  


**_To be continued..._ **  
  



	3. Part II: Fugitive HYBRID

_**Part II: Fugitive HYBRID** _   
  


The next thing Bethebel knew, she woke up in a strange room. She wasn't quite sure whether she was dreaming or not. She remembered the Star Queen and the little girl in the market. She remembered the black ships and her sister's sneering glares. But perhaps the thing that made the last 18 hours seem most like a dream was the mysteriously-clad girl with the blonde hair that she confronted in the palace throne room - who mysteriously left as fast as she appeared. Her doubt of reality faded when she looked out the window to see the wing of a land rover scaling fast over a quickly passing landscape, and the same doubts vanished completely when the Star Queen Styx entered into her room.

"My dear, how did you sleep?" Though Styx knew her dreams were troubled with questions, she was not yet sure of whether the princess was completely awake to realize that everything that happened was real.

"I…guess I slept okay." There was a slight hesitant tone in Bethebel's answer. Bethebel knew that Styx was too good and that she saw though her faked wellness.

Styx read her thoughts and nodded. "Yes, Bethebel, I know you are worried. The black ships you saw are here to invade us, as you guessed. But, tell me. That isn't what troubles you most, the ships. What does?"

"I." Bethebel wasn't quite sure how to describe the incident of seeing the girl. "I saw a girl in the throne room after you left. She.she had a strange outfit." and Bethebel went on to describe the phantom girl and her sudden disappearance, with Styx intently listening the whole time.

After she was finished, Styx nodded. "I thought as much. What you saw was a foreshadow."

"A foreshadow? Of the future?"

"Yes. The stars know everything, and it is most likely that the stars sent a foreshadow to you. This girl…she was blonde?"

Bethebel nodded.

"And her hair...up in a strange predicament?"

"Yeah." Bethebel caught a lock of hair and fiddled with it. "It was in a strange set of pigtails with two spheres holding them up. And in the front of her head, two little white wings with three little feathers were sprouted out."

"But she had a set of wings on her back also."

"Yes."

"And a picture on her head? A yellow arc?"

"Well." Something made her change her mind. "Now that I think about it looked more like a crescent than an arc, a yellow crescent."

"Very well then." Styx stood up. Bethebel did the same.

"Miss Styx, can you tell me what it means?"

Styx looked at her with her gray-purple eyes. "I cannot reveal the meaning of the foreshadow. Not yet. The stars say that it is not time."

A shudder went through the ship. Bethebel realized that the ship had stopped.

"Visitors from an off-world." Styx turned and started walking out the door. Before exiting completely, she turned to Bethebel. "I suggest you get your handmaiden in and have her dress you. It won't do you much good having these visitors seeing you in your pajamas."

* * *

"You know, Dimitri, the next time you see a missile flying towards you, at least _try_ to attempt to avoid an impact!" The creature, a red figure with glasses, glared at his co-pilot. "We can kiss ourselves goodbye if this place is at war!"

"Come on, Edmund! They probably think we're dead. We should be, since we slammed into the ground because of your own oh-so brilliant piloting! At least we're still living - along with him." Another red creature with decorations in his hair glared at him.

"So? What good is him being alive without a ship to get him back to where he belongs?!" Edmund looked at the human boy sitting on the tree stump. "I'm telling you, order or no, we just should have told the Elite to reply for the King to shove it."

"Ha!" The boy, an average-height fifteen-year-old with blonde hair and hazel eyes, jumped off the tree stump and faced the two red creatures. "So I'm not the only one who practically hates my dad. Go figure."

"Hey, kid, the difference between you and us is that we're not the ones who ran away from your dad." Dimitri replied.

"The name's Evander." The boy crossed his arms. "Evander, Prince of the planet Mycanae-"

"-And the latest poster boy for a fugitive flyer. It's bad enough that you ran away and we had to find you without having to bust you out of jail on another planet."

"I didn't do anything!" Evander protested. "I was just walking and I got hauled away. They said I was _breathing_!"

"Yeah right."

Dimitri would have said more, but Edmund commented, "That's a big ship."

"Huh?!" Dimitri looked up. "Where?"

"Behind you."

Faster than lightning Dimitri jumped up and turned around to indeed see a ship behind them. "Get our blasters ready!" Edmund shouted.

"You know, for two guys who claim to be among the smartest people in their civilization because you're technologically advanced, you're being a bunch of idiots!" Evander leaned against a tree. "Any moron with an IQ that's more than a 0 would know that it's a land rover!"

The two creatures looked at him. "It's very rude to insult a Mobian echidna's intellect, not to mention the intellect of people not fortunate enough to have a full, healthy intellect due to unavoidable mental problems." Edmund glared at the boy.

"Except I wasn't insulting people who can't help their problems, I was insulting _you_!"

"It still isn't nice."

"Hey - someone's about to come out."

The three looked and saw a young girl with a strange outfit coming out.

"Excuse me, sirs, but could you please move you wreckage?"

"Huh? Why?" demanded Edmund.

"You're blocking a royal convoy."

Another woman, a tall brown-haired woman with even more exotic clothes, came out of the rover. "It's all right, Brandy. They're all right."

"Huh? Who are you?" Dimitri and Edmund looked at the woman.

 _No wonder they were checking us,_ Edmund thought. _What guy wouldn't want to block a gorgeous queen's convoy? Wow, she's a hottie!_

"This is Styx, the Star Queen." Brandy looked at the queen. "Your Highness, are you sure..."

"I assure you, these men are not a part of this invasion on your world." Styx looked at the three. She was especially taken by the fact that they had met so soon. _Sooner than when the stars said._

"Begging your pardon, Your Highness," Evander gave a quick bow. "But...if you're a queen and the planet is being invaded, then why are-"

"As a matter of fact this convoy is not for me," said Styx, "But rather for the beautiful young lady who is a princess of this planet that I am guarding. I see also," she looked over at the charred remains of the space cruiser that had crashed, "that you shall also be on this royal convoy for the time being, as you have no way to leave this planet."

Dimitri and Edmund looked at each other, then at Styx, then at each other again.

"Well, if they're beautiful spies for the black ships, they're beautiful spies for the black ships. But I highly doubt it."

"Agreed." Dimitri nodded. "OK, it's settled. I guess me, my brother and, er, him-" At this Dimitri pointed to Evander "-will join you guys until we find a ship or when this whole mess is settled."

As they all agreed and boarded the ship, Styx silently noted the trio's previous cockiness from before the convoy had arrived, then smiled. At least the trip would hopefully become more interesting.

* * *

Prince Laomedon swung to face Leto, who was standing near the enormous dining table. "I awake from my first night as the new Cerynean King to learn that my bride is missing," he looked at the empress with disdained anger.

"You are mistaken, boy, if you think that I will call _you_ the new king of Cerynean." Leto, even though she was in a new, stressful and sudden position of occupation, still held her ground. "You are mistaken also if my people will subject to this usurping of my power."

"Oh, but my _dear_ mother-in-law," Laomedon said in a tone of false sincerity. "I don't intend on informing the people of the shift. They will not see their new king in public - heaven forbid, on attempts to rid of me. No, simply put, you are still in power and I am merely here to protect Cerynean from her enemies."

"You _fiend_! How dare you." Leto could no longer contain her anger. "You would pull such a trick on my people! My people will not and do not commend you on your invasion, and unless you leave they will certainly not believe your lies!"

"Silence!" Laomedon slammed his hand down on the table. "I will not be talked to that way by a subject. You should know Leto, that once I marry Bethebel there will be many changes on Cerynean. For example, your other daughter Irene will become my concubine. Just joking." He added evilly when he saw Leto's shock.

"Why." Leto looked away from him. "I don't understand why you are so obsessed with the idea of finding my younger daughter and marrying her. No one has asked for her as they have Irene."

"Dear, dear Leto," Laomedon sat in a chair. "It's the glory that Bethebel will bring to me. Why, the very mention of Bethebel will set the worlds aflame in worship of her…and of course me too."

Leto looked at him again. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Laomedon turned away. "It's nothing important to _you_. Nothing at all. You'll have no need to worry about your daughter once she's married to me. I'll only say that Bethebel is…very popular in my system. Oracles speak of her often."

"But why? What is my daughter popular for...?" Leto became even angrier. "If you do not state reasons for courting my daughter-"

Laomedon sighed. "Guards, might you take this discourteous subject back to her chambers? I tire of her emotionally charged outbursts at the moment."

Leto would have slammed the prince's head into the back of the chair had the guards not taken her and dragged her out of the dining room. As they escorted her out, they passed a mirror. On the other side of the mirror, after gleefully watching the whole incident, Irene gave a smile and folded her hands together, knowing full well what was to come for everyone.

* * *

"Oooh! Hold still, princess. You're _almost_ as fidgety as your sister Irene!" Brandy the handmaiden poked and prodded at Bethebel's hairstyle.

"I'm so sorry." Bethebel looked down. Then she turned to Brandy. "Hey, Brandy?"

"Yes, Highness?"

"Bethebel. You don't have to call me that."  
  
"...Bethebel."

"What was Irene like?"

Brandy looked startled. "Why would you ask me a question like that?"

"Please, what kind of person was she to you?"

"Well, it's not my business to say...she was awful."

"Awful? In what way?"

"Well." Brandy looked embarrassed. "She was always ready to insult me. Like if I accidentally pulled her hair she would threaten to have me fired. Stupid, trivial things like that and she would shower blasphemies on me, saying degrading things, like she was the crown princess and I was just a fool who just happened to get lucky. Lucky to have my job, I mean." Brandy turned towards the window. "She always made me mad, and I just wanted to fight back. But that's what she would want me to do, because she could fire me easier!"

"Oh, how awful!" Bethebel, however, wasn't surprised about Irene's behavior for some reason. _Well, she treated me like that, too._

Suddenly, Styx entered the room. "My dears, I have some guests for you to meet. Edmund and Dimitri, and - what's your charge's name, I ask? - Oh yes, Evander."

Into the room came two short red creatures, followed by a blonde boy. "So, this is the princess that you're protecting?" asked Edmund.

"Yes. This is Princess Bethebel of Cerynean."

"Hey, how are you?" Dimitri gave a quick little bow. I'm Dimitri."

"And I'm," Edmund gave a longer, more serene bow. "Edmund, Dimitri's brother."

"I think you look pretty, miss."

"It's _Your Highness_ , Dimitri. God, your etiquette is terrible!"

"Oh yeah? What about the time when you-"

"Don't even! It wasn't my fault!" At this, the two Mobians started to argue about who, of the two of them, was better mannered.

Evander came up to Bethebel. "You're the princess?"

"Yes." Bethebel was taken aback by him. What an unusual boy.

"Now, now, everyone," Styx looked at them all. "I think that I must tell you whe-"

"Well, c'mon! Let's take it outside!"

"Why? Scared to lose in front of everyone?"

"Now, _**EVERYONE!!!**_ " Styx repeated herself, but this time it was in such a tone that the two Mobians stopped their bickering. "Anyways," Styx looked at them. "I have discussed the options with our pilot, and there seems to be a place we can escape to."

"Huh? Where?" Bethebel looked at Styx.

"To the unknown part of this world. The black ships don't dare look in the deserts."

"But…what if they have ground troops?"

"I assure you that they won't find us easily if they do have ground troops."

"But wh-"

"Oh, Bethebel, for a young lady like yourself, you ask such questions!" Styx turned around to the door. "Once again, they won't find us easily in the unknown parts. Now, if you will excuse me, I must give the pilot directions."

As Styx left, Edmund and Dimitri looked at each other. Edmund chuckled.

"Heheh. What a predicament, eh?"

* * *

"You _still_ haven't found her?" The ground trooper asked his lieutenant.

"No sir, she's gone off the radar."

"Keep looking. They can't be far off!" The trooper looked at his horse. The horse gave a little whinny.

"Don't worry, I don't know where we're going, either. But once we've captured the princess, I'll make sure you get lots and lots of oats."

"Sir! We've found something!" A soldier beckoned for the trooper to come.

"This had better be good." The trooper got on his horse and followed the soldier to the remains of a ship.

"A ship?"

"Yes sir, according to our estimates, this is a space cruiser. It has been shot down within the past 24 hours."

"Is there anything on board?"

"We've searched for signs of life, but there are none. According to our estimates, there were at least two life forms on board this ship. They seem to have disappeared."

"Hmmmm." The trooper unsaddled himself from his horse and took a piece of the wreckage. He gave a little sniff. He looked at it again. "Interesting."

"What, sir?"

"A touch scent of Dipher pollen was left here an hour ago."

"Yes, sir?"

"It seems...there is only one type of person that wears Dipher pollen, as it is a rare flower found only in...the stars!"

"Huh, sir?"

"This means that the Star Queen Styx was here an hour ago! She must have left this scent." The trooper once again saddled his horse. "Let us hurry and follow the scent! This way!"

* * *

Prince Laomedon looked out the throne room windows. _She couldn't have just disappeared. It's not possible. I'll have Bethebel as my wife - and the greatest hero shall have my blood!_

* * *

As the rover traveled over the unknown deserts, Styx looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, and her eyes were starting to get tired---suddenly her eyes jerked open.

She heard an evil laugh. She turned around.There at her bed was a creature basked in a glowing green light. Styx saw that she was no longer in her room on the land rover, but in a crystalline chamber with a mysterious green gem. As the creature laughed, it turned towards three others, including…

_Edmund._

Then, as quick as the foreshadow came, it disappeared. Styx found herself back in her room. She realized how hard her heart had pounded during the foreshadow. Sweat was dripping down her face.

The vision was unmistakable. The stars were telling her about an evil still to come. It would not be in this battle, not now, but in the years to come. The future evil that was condensed into the creature basked in green. The silhouette of the green figure that she recognized. It was a horrifying realization.  
  
 _Dimitri._

_**To be continued…** _


	4. Part III: Masquerade Death HYBRID

**_Part III: Masquerade Death HYBRID_ **

Edmund came out of his stuffy quarters after a few hours of sleep. He was totally unlike his brother Dimitri, who at the moment was snoring his head off, as Edmund saw as he slowly walked by his brother's quarters. Sometimes it was a good thing too. Edmund at least knew that unlike his brother he would not immediately jump to conclusions when something was wrong. At least most of the time it was true.

After looking into Dimitri's room, he quickly tiptoed to the next doorway, where Evander was sleeping. Royal brat. Even though Evander's father, King Aganemmnon of Mycenae, was someone to be reckoned with, Edmund felt that his son really had no right to walk out on his own father because of an engagement dispute, even if the father was a planetary tyrant.

Not to mention the fact that Evander led both him and Dimitri on a wild goose chase before they finally caught up with him on the distant remote prison planet Gnossos. That was where the three of them barely escaped from fire-breathing dragon guards and elaborate mazes-only to end up way off course on the planet Cerynean, in the middle of a war, with no way of getting home. Edmund certainly thanked Evander for all of this.

He then passed by that room, going to the next doorway. There, asleep on the floor, was Bethebel. Her maid, Brandy was sleeping on the bed, which Edmund thought a little backward, since he figured the princess would sleep on the bed and her maiden would sleep on the floor. But then again, he also figured that Bethebel was not an ordinary princess. Maybe the reason why this war was started for her hand in marriage because she has something that the others don't. But…what…Edmund decided not to ponder on the subject, as he heard a little groan from the next doorway. He looked in to see the Star Queen Styx, holding her head, looking out the window.

"Your Highness…?" Edmund entered into the room.

"Oh…" Styx swerved around in shock. After seeing who it was, she gave a little sigh. "Oh! Edmund."  
  
"Is something wrong?"

Styx carefully studied Edmund. She knew that the source of her worry was not just of the grave situation surrounding Bethebel, but also the future of Dimitri that had been so beautifully shown to her. She knew that by telling Edmund, she would give away a grave consequence of destiny-something that the stars usually didn't permit, unless it was absolutely necessary and part of what was going on. However, Dimitri's fate was not important or connected to Bethebel's present dilemmia as far as the stars were concerned, so there was only one thing to say to the worried Mobian:

"I'm perfectly fine, dear. Just a headache."

"Oh!" Edmund gave a little laugh. "Sorry. Say, are we really going anywhere on this planet? You said something about the 'unknown parts'."

"Well," Styx looked out the window. "…that's what is thought by the Ceryneans. Of course…I know this place quite…well."

As she said this, Edmund was shocked to see the beginnings of a reflection on the ground. As the deserts of the Unknown dissipated, crystalline-like mountains and "towers" (they looked like towers coming out of the ground, at least) dotted the now crystal plain.

"Styx…" Edmund realized. "You knew of this place the whole time, didn't you?"

Styx gave a little smile. "This is where my Masquerade Palace, where I throw my celebrations. You'll need one before what is to come."

"Celebration? What's to come?" Edmund was a little confused. "What are we celebrating?"

"You will see…"

* * *

Deep under Masumei's palace, Laomedon waited patiently. The plan was going marvelously. Except for one thing: Bethebel, his AWOL future bride. _She had better be keeping her part of the bargain. It's bad enough the rap I've gotten from Empress Leto._

Suddenly, from the doorway, Irene came from the door. Her sullen face was beginning to grate at the invading prince, but he said nothing of this.

"Princess."

"We haven't much time," Irene said briskly. "You know that your future wife will not come back unless something drastic happens. That something must happen now."

"I know," Laomedon turned away from Irene. "But how do I know that you will give me Bethebel as my wife-"

"In the return that you will make me queen of Cerynean." Irene's eyes flashed. "If _you_ keep _your_ part of the bargain, I'm quite positive that Bethebel will come back. If it's one thing I know that hick sister of mine, it's that she hates death."

"How do I know that she will not turn on me!" Laomedon swerved back to face her.

"Trust me, prince." Irene smiled. "You will have my sister, and you will be the father of the most revered hero of the galaxy. Just as the prophesy said…"  
  
"Yes…" Laomedon gave a dreamy sigh. "You're right…my name should ring through the cosmos…Laomedon, father of the Greatest Hero of Prophesy… heheheh…"

As Laomedon left in a delusion of grandeur, Irene looked at him until he left. "Fool." She took out a small bag. Out dropped the Crystal of Light. It floated in her hand.

"Very soon…very soon my foolish mother will be deprived of life, and the powers of the crystal will pass on to me." She walked towards the opening. "And when they do…no more Bethebel. Heheheh..."

* * *

"Wow!" Bethebel wasn't too sure whether her glasses were broken or if she were dreaming. In her window was a huge crystal thing (she wasn't sure what it was at the time) in the middle of a sparkling field. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Evander looked at the be-speckled little girl who happened to be a princess. "Bethebel…"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"What!?" Evander jumped back. _This little girl…I thought she was nine or ten!!_

"Yeah, I know…" Bethebel turned to face him. "You thought I was a lot younger, huh?"

"Uhhhhhhh…"

"Well, I can certainly beat you up, mister! I've been a squaller farmer since I could walk!" She put her hands on her hips. "Wanna try me?"

"Uhhhh….nononono!!" Evander quickly broke out a sweat. "No..really…I didn't know a girl could be a squaller hunter-"

"Oh, now you're doubting my abilities as a woman because I'm a princess?" Bethebel's eyes flashed in anger.

" _NO_! You're twisting my words-" Evander could see that there was no way to make the Cerynean understand, or even know, that on his planet women were banned from that profession. His father made that law, of course.

Styx entered the room. "My friends, welcome to Masquerade Castle. You two will be consorts at my ball tonight, so I suggest you go to my castle and dress."

"What? So that's why you brought us to the south?" Evander looked at Styx.

"You'll need as much fun as you can right now, I can assure you."

Without warning Bethebel lashed out at the prince, causing him to run out of the room and ship. As people at the castle later remembered, the first thing they saw of the two was Evander running his legs off out in front of the castle, with the enraged Cerynean princess hot on his tracks.

* * *

As the troops started to enter the southern tip of the Unknown, the trooper of the men suddenly bade them stop.

"Yes, sir?" One of the soldiers looked confused.

"Over there!" On the cliff the men could see the beginnings of a crystal field far off.

"Sir, what do you think, sir?" The trooper stared closely. Suddenly it occurred to him.

"Good God!"

"What?" the captain came over. He saw too and gasped.

"I don't believe it…"

The troops looked confused.

"The Southern tip of Cerynean! This is where Star Queen keeps her summer home." The men gasped. "Do you mean that we've been following the Star Queen!"

The captain looked at his trooper. Both knew that the Star Queen never helped people unless it was for the good of their destiny. Meaning that, they realized, if the Star Queen "kidnapped" Bethebel, and Laomedon wanted her…

"Troops! _Attenciones_!!" The men stood at quick attention on their horses. "I know that our orders were to find the princess Bethebel and capture her…" The captain looked at his trooper again. He nodded. "I am countermanding the order of capture. We're getting to the bottom of our prince's plans once we find our objective…and may God help us…"

* * *

At the Masamei palace, in a secret inner sanctum of Irene's, Laomedon was sharpening a knife given to him by Irene. It was ivory, with an emerald hilt. Sparks flew from the sharpener, and landed on the prince, until the blade was ready. He then placed it in the hilt.

At this point he was slightly shaky. It wasn't the fact that he was going to murder someone that worried him, as he had killed many rebellious fractions with his own hands, and with much more sophisticated and horrifying weapons than what he was holding. It was the fact that, under the tutelage and advice of a shady princess who didn't seem too polite, he was about to commit a horrible act of regicide on a queen who was very popular among her subjects. He knew that it was wrong. He knew the possible damnation he would receive from the subjects of both his world and Cerynean if it was found out that he had done this.

However, the thought of Bethebel suddenly took his mind off of the true nature of his crime. After all, wasn't he doing it for her hand? The oracles, for many years, had predicted that the younger daughter of Leto, empress of the planet Cerynean, would give birth to the greatest hero in the galaxy…the universe, even. What man wouldn't want the distinction of being the father of such a renowned offspring?

But as he prepared to leave the inner sanctum, he heard a sound. He swung around to see a shocking surprise. Standing in front of the mirror was a tall young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a strange garment of white, with some other colors, and white boots. She had wings on her back, and a crescent moon on her forehead. On her face was an expression of anger.

" _You…_ "

"Wh-what?!" Laomedon was surprised by this unexpected intruder. "Who are you?!? You're not supposed to be in here. This is royal-"

" _You killed my grandmother…you killed her…_ " The mysterious girl held a hand in the air. A light appeared.

"What are you talking about? F-foolish girl.." Laomedon started to back away. Something about this girl made him weak in his knees.

" _You killed my precious grandmother…Regicide!_ " A strange tier appeared where the light had been. The girl's angered expression deepened. " _You killed a queen…my grandmother! You will rot in the depths of hell! S **ILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS**!!_"

The light that came so fast, Laomedon had no time to use any counter-spell he might have possessed. "Noooooooooooooo!!!!" he screamed.

But as quickly as the light appeared, it disappeared. As Laomedon realized he was still alive, in fact not even hurt, he turned to face the girl. " **Ha! TAKE THIS!!** "

The attack went to the girl. However, the girl vanished in a flash as the attack was about to hit her. The spell instead shattered the mirror. Bits and pieces of glass flew everywhere. The prince threw his hands up to his face. Finally, the deluge stopped.

" _You killed my grandmother…_ " The words echoed through Laomedon's head. He feared the meaning of the words, absolutely feared them. He shakily went up the stairs, deeply frightened once again, but even more than before.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Edmund looked around the huge ballroom. Hundreds of mystically dressed couples were dancing gracefully. "The dances at Echidnapolis are nothing like this! There are so many intricate masks…there's a horse…ooh, is that-"

"Brother," Dimitri lowered his boar mask. "You don't need to point incessantly. We're not little kids anymore, you know."

"Yeah," Edmund sighed.

"And…the mask is a satyr. You know, I don't understand why you didn't wear your glasses. I'm awed that you haven't fallen down the steps." Dimitri covered his face with the mask again and left.

Edmund contemplated his brother's thoughts. Then, he sighed and covered his face with a turkey mask. "Dimitri, sometimes I wonder…"

Down near the center of the ballroom, Evander held up his dragon mask as a ladybug chattered with him.

"Oh, doesn't the Star Queen just throw the greatest balls? I mean, this is my first one, and I'm so happy I wasn't stuck with some ugly creature like a lizard or something. …I do believe I'm the absolute prettiest girl here! Except for Styx, of course. But that can't be helped…are you single?"

"Huh?" the dragon frowned. He hadn't listened to a word she said.

"Is something wrong?" the ladybug asked him.

"Yeah…" For some reason, Evander couldn't get his mind off of Bethebel. He didn't know what it was-her hair, her smile, her personality?-but something about her was very attractive to him. He wondered if he wasn't falling in love with the squaller-heaving, backward girl who happened to be royalty, but as he pondered it more, he realized…

Well, love or no, at least he wouldn't have to listen to this annoying ladybug with a whiny voice that sounded like a fingernail being run across a chalkboard who was trying to hit on him. He walked away.

"Well, well." Dimitri walked up next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"Stop that, prince." Evander could see the echidna's frown through his mask. "I was wondering if you've been causing trouble."

"What?"

"Never mind. I just want to make sure the pretty ladybug is all right. I'll, er, ask her few questions." With his face turning even redder than natural, Dimitri shuffled away.

Evander gave a little smirk. His thoughts then turned to Bethebel again. Star Queen Styx obviously was her guardian at the time. _Maybe I ought to ask her about Bethebel…_

"Ladies and gentleman!" Styx, dressed up as a dove, addressed the room. The courtiers and ladies stopped dancing and turned to the queen. "I am happy to announce the arrival of guests, from this planet and others, into our company and court. From the planet of Mobius, the esteemed echidna scientists Dimitri and Edmund of Echidnapolis."

Applause sounded out for the two scientists. Dimitri paused a moment, then continued his interrogation of the ladybug.

"From the planet Mycenae, the crown prince Evander." The applause sounded for the prince, who did a quick bow toward Styx.

"And…" Styx glanced at Evander, then at the audience, "Our main guest of honor, her Esteem, the Princess Bethebel of Cerynean."

The audience applauded, but then someone shouted, "Over there!"

Everyone turned to see Bethebel, dressed in all white and with a beautiful butterfly-wing train. Sparkles covered her face, and on her head was a simple but beautiful tiara. She held a rainbow-colored butterfly mask. As she came downstairs, her handmaiden Brandy followed her. Brandy was also dressed very beautifully.

As Evander faced her, their eyes met. For the first time, Bethebel and Evander saw just how handsome/beautiful the other was. Whether it was that, or something else, they didn't know, but they found themselves walking towards each other, until they finally could see the whites of each other's eyes.

Styx gave a little sigh. "How beautiful you look, my dears." She looked at the crowd, who resumed their dancing. "Perhaps you would like to talk? You both have very interesting lives. Perhaps on the balcony…"

The two found themselves on the balcony, overlooking the crystal fields. For two minutes they were both silent. Finally, Evander broke the ice:

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Bethebel looked at him. She had been thinking of how beautiful she looked, and didn't hear him.

"This place. It's much better than my world."

"Evander…" Bethebel was finding hard to talk for some reason. Why did her stomach feel tied in knots? What was wrong? "…where do you come from?" she managed to force out.

"Me? I come from Mycenae." Evander's tone was that of scorn.

"Why.."

"My dad wanted me to marry some airheaded noblewoman."  
  
"Evander!" Bethebel was shocked at his words. They were truly insulting.

"I didn't approve, so I ran." Evander looked out at the fields again. "I planet-hopped until I got to Gnossos. I got arrested for laughing."

The feeling in Bethebel's stomach started to tighten a little more. Her mouth felt dry.

"How-"

"Edmund and Dimitri got me out. My dad got them to find me. I was being sent back to hell when we came across your planet. We got attacked, then we crashed and met you."

"Th-that's it?" Bethebel's head began to swim.

"Yeah…that's it." Evander looked at her. Her face was suddenly drained of color, and she promptly fell into the prince's arms.

"Bethebel?! _Bethebel_!"

* * *

Leto looked into the mirror in her bedroom, and she didn't like what she saw. In just three short days, she had gone from Empress of Cerynean, loved by her people, to a hostage of a cruel prince who surely meant harm to her youngest daughter, who for now was safe with the Star Queen, her friend. But for how long? What plans would he implement once he captured Bethebel? What would become of Cerynean?

Another question suddenly popped into her mind: Why did Styx take only Bethebel and _not_ Irene? It was very unusual, and though Leto usually agreed with the Queen's will, this was one time in which she did not understand the motive. Was it to satisfy the prince's desire for a princess of Cerynean, as she had suddenly seen them together yesterday as if they were old friends? Or…was there more to it than Styx wished to tell her?

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Leto jumped a little, but then regained composure. She went over to open the door.

There, in the doorway, was Laomedon. His head was down, his hair slightly disheveled. He looks like he's seen a ghost of some sort, thought Leto.

"What do you want?"

"Empress…" Laomedon's voice was a little shaky. "I…"

"What?" Leto sounded angry.

"I…feel guilty…"

Leto turned around, away from Laomedon, in disgust. "If you're coming to apologize about your little invasion, you should happy that I won't kill you. I'll let you go with your miserable demands."

"I feel guilty that…I must do this…"

"What-"  
  
 _SLASH!_ The attack came so quickly that Leto had no time to block it. A blade deeply cut her arm. Blood oozed out.

" _Ahhhhhhh!_ " Leto screamed. She knew it. He was here to kill her. She was about to run for the door, but the door slammed on its own. Or so she thought.

There, in front of the closed door, blocking the only way to safety, was her older daughter, smiling.

* * *

A painful sting went through Styx's head as she looked towards the direction of the balcony. The sting was followed by an extremely disturbing sight: A knife, stabbing a silhouette. The figures in the vision were unmistakable.

Suddenly she found herself running towards the balcony, ignoring the crowd's surprise, and she threw open the doors.

On the ground, Bethebel was on her side, clutching her head in between her hands and knees. Evander was holding her, trying to snap her out of the sudden spasm.

"Bethebel!" Styx cried. She got down on the ground in a flash.

Bethebel's head and stomach were receiving sharp spasms. It was unlike anything she had felt before. It was almost as if someone had injured her

She had a sudden, unexplained flash of fear for her mother. "M-Mom…"

* * *

"I-Irene-" Leto clutched her arm as she bent down. She turned to her daughter. "What are you…doing…"

"I'm doing something I should have done before, dear mother." Irene spoke in a calm voice, a voice that her mother had never heard. Leto slowly stood up.

"My…my dearest…" The sudden and mounting loss of blood was making it hard for her to speak. "I…maybe….please listen to me… has he tainted-"

"No, mother, _you_ listen to _me_!" Irene's voice suddenly became sharp. "All my life I had always been tortured by you. You always tried to hold me back. I always had to bow to you-and your _stupid_ ways!"

"What…? How can you…"

"But _now_ ," Irene walked toward her. "It will be different now. This time, I will torture you. You will feel what I have felt all my life!"

Irene slapped Leto, who was unable to stop her. She fell to the floor again. Laomedon looked on in slight shock.

"Now you will bow to _me_ , mother."

"Honey…" Leto gasped. "Please…I can't…believe this…"

Irene kicked her, causing the empress to roll onto her stomach. As Leto started to painfully crawl on her hands and knees, Irene turned to Laomedon.

"Now," Irene commanded, "You will kill her."

Laomedon went over to Leto, with the stained knife in the air. He held it like that for ten seconds, until his hand began to tremble.

"Do it!" Irene yelled. "Now, you coward!"

The knife came down, but not on her. The blade went back into the holster. Leto looked up in surprise. Laomedon then turned to Irene.

"I've done enough…I will not do anymore!"

" ** _WHAT?!?_** How dare you…" Irene's face became angered.

"I thought…I thought that I could do it…but I can't." Laomedon shoved past the princess, walking towards the door. "I will not kill one who shares my ruling nature…even for the glory of my blood being part of the greatest hero. I won't!"

" _BASTARD!!_ " With a flick of her wrist Irene slammed Laomedon with such a blow that he was knocked unconscious. She then turned again to Leto, who was breathing heavily. "Now you die."

"No…!" Leto got up with all of her strength. She tried to get past Irene, but Irene took Leto's good arm and threw her at the balcony. Leto fell over the side, but caught the railing. In an instant Irene stood over her, her eyes flashing with victory. In her hand was the Crystal of Light.

"The position I have coveted so dear is now mine. The crystal glows," Irene turned to the crystal, then back to Leto.

"Don't. Please! You'll regret it….the crystal…"

Irene's eyes flashed as she took hold of her own mother's hands. Leto closed her eyes, tears falling. Then came the wind rushing by her ear as she was thrown off.

* * *

The last thing the people in the market square heard that night was a loud scream, followed by an equally loud crack. They stopped for a moment, paused in fear, then resumed their final business of the day, unaware of what had happened and what was yet to come.  
  


  
_**To be continued…** _


	5. Part IV: Nephelenia HYBRID

_**Part IV: Nephelenia HYBRID** _

"Bethebel!!" Evander held the girl in his arms.

Styx looked at her in shock. "I knew it…"

"Styx!" Evander yelled. "Bethebel's in danger! Help her!"

"There is nothing I can do for her…"

"What do you mean!"

Styx looked down. "The pain that the princess is feeling is an illusion. It should pass shortly."

Just as Styx spoke, Bethebel's seizures stopped. Her brow was covered in sweat, and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked at Styx hazily.

"Styx…my….my mom…" Tears started to flow from her eyes.

* * *

The Crystal of Light glowed brightly in Irene's hands. The room itself glowed like a kaleidoscope. As the crystal grew brighter, the corrupt princess laughed.

"Hahaha!! The crystal, the power is finally mine! With it I shall rule Cerynean!"

* * *

"Behtebel…" Styx looked upset.

"Styx…" Evander couldn't understand.

Styx looked at him. "Leto is dead."

"What?!? Bethebel's mother…dead?"

"It was told by those who could see it. That this would happen. The end of this world."

" _What?!?_ This world will…collapse?!?" Edmund couldn't believe it.

"You can't be serious! She can't be serious, Evander." Dimitri looked at the prince.

"I'm…Styx is never wrong."

 _"Never_ wrong?!?"

"This is a sick joke…we're all gonna die…"

"You little royal asshole!!" Dimitri threw Evander into a wall and started to choke him. "This is _your_ fault that we're gonna die!!!!"

"Enough!!" Suddenly, Dimtri and Evander were separated by a hand, then a sword. "Stop this. This is all futile."

Edmund looked at the source of the voice. "Who are you…?"

Styx gasped. "Rhys…!"

* * *

In the central square of Masamei, the people looked around nervously.

"I wonder why the queen has called us…"

"This is unusual for Leto to do…"

"Something's wrong. It's not right."

A hush then fell over the crowd. "The queen!"

At the balcony stood a robed figure. From its chest, a crystal glowed.

"Who's that?"

"Citizens," A silky voice replied. "It is my…sad honor to inform you that your queen, the Empress Leto, has passed on."

Gasps came from the crowd.

"However," the voice continued, "It is my wonderful honor to inform you that a new queen has been chosen to replace the old regime. Behold, and bow to the Empress Nephelenia!"

The figure suddenly disrobed, showing a woman with a multi-layered dress and long hair flowing from four odangos. Her skin was a slight purple tint, and her eyes were only slits. The crowd gasped again in shock of the strange monster.

"What is wrong?" The slits narrowed. "You, too, show no respect for me? _Insects_!"

The crowd was instantly showered upon by jolts of black energy.

The new queen reentered the castle. "Fools! They are blasphemous towards me. They will all cower in fear…But first I must take up one more task. I must find Bethebel…we shall see the prophecy unfulfilled! Heheh…"

* * *

"Rhys…you're here?"

The large cavalry man that had been following the ship to the palace bowed. "I apologize. It is useless to fight now…"

"Rhys…is Asa…?"

"Your Highness." The assistant stepped forward. "This is the time of the foreboding, isn't it? As the oracles claimed?"

"Foreboding?" Edmund was confused.

"Yes, it is." At this point, Bethebel woke up.

"Where…where are we? I thought…I was with that girl again…"

"I guess it is…"

"Okay!" Dimitri stood up and wiped the blood off his nose. "Someone had better explain this! What in hell is going on?"

Styx paused. "Perhaps…No. I know where to start. Bethebel is destined for greatness, and so is Evander."

"What?!"

"Yes…they are destined…their blood…"

"What about their blood?"

Styx turned to Bethebel. "Do you know that girl that you have been seeing? The one with the blonde hair, radiant eyes. The one you hallucinate about."

"Yes…" Bethebel was confused.

"That girl…" Styx replied, "…is to become a hero - no, the Hero of heroes, the greatest Sailor Soldier of this galaxy, perhaps of all galaxies."

"What?" Bethebel was shocked. "But…'is to become'? She is still to come? You were right…I've been seeing a foreshadow?"

"Yes, Bethebel." Styx looked deep into her eyes. "A foreshadow…of your own child."

(Edmund, an old person many years from when this event took place, would recall as to how shocked the poor princess was upon hearing that her child was to be a savior. Maybe it would be a shock to anyone.)

"My _child_?!?"

"Yes. Yours and Evander's."

Evander was shocked. " _Me_?!? I'm the father of a hero?!?"

"It had been predicted, many years ago, that Bethebel would become the mother of this girl. You are to be the father.

"However…no one knew of your role. Many men have fancied themselves to be the father."

"Wait…" Edmund realized. "Is that why Laomedon wanted to marry Bethebel! It would have made him famous, wouldn't it?"

"The prophecy," added Rhys, who had been quiet, "also said that the father would be known through the cosmos as the father of this hero. Myself and Asa were disguised as his soldiers in order to find a way to stop him."

"But now that he must be dead," Styx said slowly, "We must concentrate on the next thing."

"Next thing?!? How is he dead?"

"Irene."

"Irene?!"

"Irene," Styx replied, "is mad for power. She has the Crystal of Light. She not only killed Laomedon, but Leto as well."

"Mother…" Bethebel was shocked.

"Irene is willing, more than, to destroy this world. Most of all, she desires to destroy the only contestant of the throne."

Evander stood up. "I won't let her kill Bethebel. I will stop her."

Styx nodded. "That is what we must do. We must return to Masamei and destroy Irene. We must also obtain the Crystal of Light. All of you will come…except for Brandy."

Bethebel's face fell. "But…"

"Brandy's design has also been planned. In order for it to pass she must not go. This is for us - you, me, my two men, Evander, Edmund and Dimitri - to do alone."

* * *

Nephelenia's crystal glowed as it showed a hologram of the group.

" _Hahahaha_! Fools! They are bringing what I want right to me. Soon, it will be over…"

The evil queen took a marble out of her hand. As it glowed, she threw it onto the floor. It exploded, and smoke swirled.

"My life's guard, my companion, soul hermit Zirconia. The one I saved from that garbage heap. Show yourself to me…"

The smoke cleared to show an ugly creature in a robe, bowing.

"My love." The rod it held shook. "For the centuries, I have been trapped inside this marble away from the light. Now the time has come to unite with my destined master and rule this universe."

"Universe? Truly!" The queen's eyes lit up.

"Do you not see what you have? You have the great power, the Mystical Silver Crystal, what the weak call the Crystal of Light. With it, you can do anything…the world is nothing. Once you destroy that girl, you can take the cosmos for your own!"

Nephelenia's eyes glittered. "The universe…as my own…I never thought…but…the crystal is powerful. I can do it. I will do it! My friend, you have your mission. Destroy Bethebel!"

* * *

"We're already here." Rhys looked at the city. "Irene's power is quick. Look at what she has done already."

"This is the capital of Cerynean?" Edmund looked surprised. "I was told by elders that this place was beautiful and mystic. It's all dark and in ruin."

"This is _her_ doing. Already the cities are in her hands." Styx turned to them. "We haven't much time."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Dimitri jumped on a log. "Let's go! I can't wait!"

Bethebel looked at the city sadly. "Mother…your beautiful world…is dying slowly…"

"We can't be hasty in action." Styx looked at Dimitri sternly. "The possessor of the Crystal of Light is powerful. The stars always speak of obstacles."

"Meaning…"

"She will send something to challenge us. I must arm you who have no weapons, especially you two-" turning to Evander and Bethebel "-since she will target you most. Here."

In her hand suddenly appeared a sword and a rod. "More for protection. Evander, the sword is for you. Bethebel, the rod is yours."

Evander studied the sword. The hilt had a strange jeweled pattern, and a long, white blade. "This sword looks so important."

"It is." Styx looked at him. "It is a talisman, called the Space Sword. It has power, but you will not be able to access it completely. You see, its true owner has yet to be born."

Evander's eyes widened. "Is this…?"

"No. Not for your daughter. But for one who will protect her."

"Wow…" Evander looked at the sword.

"What about this?" Bethebel looked over the rod. "Why does this have a crescent moon on it? This is a strange stick."

"It is yours," Styx replied. "The moon is your sign."

"My sign?!"

"Now is not the time to discuss this. You two." Edmund and Dimitri jumped. "You will have weapons as well."

Styx presented two lasers to them.

"This looks ordinary." Dimitri looked at it in disgust. "Very low-tech."

"Only outside." Styx looked at him sternly. "It is quite powerful."

"Oh."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asa jumped on a rock. "Let's go!"

Suddenly, he was hit by a beam of light and thrown off.

"Asa!" Rhys saw a shadow. "What is that?!?"

"Heheh." The figure floated down in front of them.

Bethebel gasped. "How ugly!"

"That's a very ugly thing."

"Heheh." The figure chuckled. "The ones I search for. Soul Fire!"

A large flame leaped out towards Bethebel. She screamed and ducked to avoid the flame.

"Leave her alone!" Evander leaped forward and took the sword. He swung at the creature but was knocked away by an invisible barrier.

"Evander!"

"Curs!" The creature laughed. "I am the soul hermit, Zirconia. An entire millennium passed since I was trapped within the marble. Now the queen has released me to found the new order! Soul Wind!"

The blast sent Evander into a tree. The branches wrapped around him, and he was unable to move.

"Hey!" Edmund blasted his laser at Zirconia, but it was absorbed. Zirconia laughed, and the blast pummeled right back at Edmund, hitting his shoulder. Edmund collapsed.

"Aw man…" Dimitri looked around at Bethebel. "This is bad."

"Do you wish to fight me, fool?" A rod was suddenly pointed at him.

"I know I'll probably die or something…but why the hell not?" Dimitri rushed toward Zirconia, taking out his blaster.

"Heheh. Suffer!" The creature laughed. It braced itself for the laser.

Suddenly, Dimitri jumped over Zirconia and grabbed the sword from the branches. In one swipe he freed Evander, who landed in the brush.

"How will that help you, fool?" Zirconia took up her rod. "You will all die! Soul Jewels! Trap them forever!"

" _NO_!!!" Bethebel stood up at this point. Her eyes flashed. She gripped the rod and pointed it at the creature.

Zirconia turned around in time to see her do this. "What do you-" She stopped.

A light glowed from the rod. "Leave us alone." Bethebel angrily said.

"What is this…light? It can't be…" Zirconia covered her eyes. "No! Stop it…my eyes…"

A blinding light flashed at Zirconia, followed by a huge energy blast. " _ **Noooooooooooo!!!!!!**_ " she screamed.

Evander and Dimitri looked on as the soul hermit disintegrated and disappeared into a marble once again. Then, the marble disappeared.

"Wow…Bethebel…" Bethebel collapsed.

"Bethebel!" Evander caught her. "I've never seen that power before. Where did it come from?"

"And where in the world is Styx? She just disappeared and left us!"

Edmund moaned. He was bleeding badly from his shoulder.

"Edmund…" Dimitri went to him. "Are you all right?"Edmund fainted. "He never was good with injury. But…where's Asa and Rhys?! Now there's only us three to save the universe!"

Suddenly, Styx appeared. "Bethebel, you tapped into the power of the crystal…"

"That was the Crystal of Light?" Evander looked at her.

"Not quite…It's true name is not the Crystal of Light."

"It's not?!?"

"It's true name is the Mystical Silver Crystal. Mystic it is, as it is more powerful than many can dream."

"If Irene has it…"

"Hey!" Dimitri jumped up. "Where were you? We almost died!"

"I'm sorry." Styx replied. "I couldn't help you. Neither could Asa and Rhys."

"Why not?!?"

"There is only so much I can do in accordance to the prophesy. I cannot help you in battle. I can supply weapons, and defense, but not direct power."

"Well…"

"Bethebel, Evander…" Styx turned to the two. "Your greatest challenge is Irene. She will be angered, and she certainly vie to kill you both."

"We'll fight, Styx. We won't let her scare us!" Evander vowed.

"I say the same! She won't hurt them with me around!" Dimitri cried.

"You are not needed, Dimitri."

"WHAT?!?"

Styx turned to him again. "This battle is for Bethebel and Evander alone. Only they can do it."

Dimitri's face fell. "But…what'll I…"

"You will take care of your brother." Styx turned once again to Evander. "It is time for us to leave." A flash of light ensued, and they were gone.

* * *

" _Oooooooh_ …" Nephelenia's hand clenched the marble in anger. "You _will_ pay for this! Make no mistake!"

* * *

Styx, Bethebel, and Evander looked onto Masamei Castle. "So…this is it."

"Yes." Styx gazed at the castle.

"This is what our lives have led us to. A battle that will lead us to our destiny." Evander looked at Styx. "Are you sure you can't help us?"

"This is as far I can take you. It is all up to you now."

"So all we have is a sword and a rod."

"I wasn't finished." Styx went to Bethebel, who was awake. "There is something that I need to give both of you."

Suddenly, the sky flashed, and the two were surrounded by light. Something pulsed in their heads.

"Oh!" Bethebel held her head. _This power…is racking my brain…and yet…_

Suddenly, the light left. "What was that?" Evander asked.

Styx held out a mirror. "See for yourself."

Bethebel took it, and gasped. Her appearance had changed. Her face was much softer, she had gotten slimmer and her hair was very different, tied up in two odangos. But the most notable difference was that on her forehead, was a yellow crescent moon mark.

"A crescent moon! Just like my rod…"

"Yes. You have your destined sign, a sign of power." Bethebel gaped at herself. "You will no longer be Bethebel, by the way." Styx looked at her. "For what you will become, Bethebel is not very flattering. How about…Andrea? Or Rachel? Or perhaps Leto."

Bethebel looked at her. "No. If my sign is the moon, I want a moon name."

"Well, what do you think when you think of the moon?"

 _What I think,_ Bethebel thought. _The moon. It's so beautiful and bright and silvery. So full of peace and serenity…serenity…_ "Serenity?"

"Serenity." Styx enjoyed the sound. "Yes. Serenity. Your name from now on."

"Can I keep Evander?" Evander didn't look very much different, with the exception that his hair went from normal blonde to a more golden hue, and the crescent sign on his head. 

"Of course you ca-" Styx was interrupted by flashes of black lightning. The castle glowed in an unearthly darkness.

"Hurry, Serenity, Evander. Time is running out." Styx floated up. "Remember the power you have received. And Serenity-"

Betheb-excuse me-Serenity looked up in surprise.

"Remember the future. Fight for that future today." With that, the Queen of the Stars disappeared. Evander and Serenity looked at one another.

"Well…" Serenity smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As the two ran towards the gate, watching them was the translucent form of Sailor Moon, Serenity's future daughter, also to be known as Serenity. She closed her eyes, and followed them in.

_**Next time: FINAL CERYNEAN HYBRID** _


	6. Part V: Final Cerynean HYBRID

_**Part V: Final Cerynean HYBRID** _

"Well…this is it."

Evander and Serenity looked down upon the gate that led into the courtyard of the palace. "Are you scared, Evander?"

"Well…" Evander's head turned to her. "I am scared. This being just you and me, I'm more afraid now than I think I ever will be again. No Styx or Edmund to help us this time."

"Don't worry." Serenity's face, with her newly donned crescent moon sign, was filled with determination. "I won't let her destroy you. She won't get away with it. Shall we?"

"We shall." The two quickly backed up and threw themselves toward the gate.

* * *

Nephelenia looked upon the crystal with sheer delight. "So, they've come to see me. Fools. Those signs don't scare me one bit. Watch out, dear sister Bethebel. I'll make you regret ever coming back here!"

* * *

"Hyaaaa!" With one mighty heave, the gate collapsed easily.

"Oh god, Serenity, look!"

Hundreds of thousands of people were in the courtyard, frozen into stone. Many had their mouths hanging open in shock. Others were in protective stances.

"Oh, it was all her, wasn't it?" Suddenly Serenity tripped and fell onto the ground. A loud, very rambunctious sound was heard.

"Ow! Oh, what was…oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Up from her dress popped two cats. One was dark purple, the other white. "Oh, god, you were the only survivors…"

"Serenity," Evander stood up, "we have to go."

"But we can't just leave these cute kittens here…" The cats meowed in approval.

"Well, let's hurry then! We don't have much time." Evander and Serenity each took a kitten as they ran out of the courtyard.

They passed another gate and entered the main castle. They passed rooms filled with stone statues. Finally, they came to the main hall.

"The throne room," Serenity pointed. "Is near the end of this corridor. The large end door leads to the dining hall. According to my mother it was a trick to confuse invaders."

"Your sister isn't tricked, I'm sure," replied Evander. "We're going to have to be careful, since she obviously knows we're here, we can't make too much noise."

Serenity nodded and, with the white cat, slowly and cautiously proceeded down the hall. She was so intent on making little noise that she passed the first door without noticing what was in it. Evander, however, looked in and commented:

"Hmmm. Your sister seems obsessed with mirrors."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you notice? There's a mirror in here. There's one in this room too."

Serenity looked in and saw the mirrors. "They weren't here before. Where did they come from and why are they here now?"

Suddenly, from inside the mirror flew a large mass. It hit the mirror glass, but didn't penetrate, though Serenity squeaked in shock. "Oh my god!"

"What the-"

"It's him! It's Laomedon! Inpossible! He's still alive and trapped in the mirror!"

Laomedon, covered in blood, murmured something inaudible and then collapsed, dead. Evander and Serenity looked in horror.

"He was saying something like, 'Forgive me. Save yourselves,'" Evander looked at the prince's body.

"Oh, Irene. How could you?" Serenity sobbed.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning entered the room and surrounded the two, binding them tightly. They cried out.

"Serenity!"

"Evander!"

They were thrust from the room by an unknown force. They flew past the doorways, where the two could see that many of Leto's advisors had been imprisoned in mirrors.

At long last, in what seemed like forever, they were thrown into the throne room where Serenity had only been in one week ago, meeting Styx for the first time as Bethebel. It looked nothing like that now. Mirrors lined the upper walls. Black lightning sparked everywhere. Where the throne had been, there was nothing but a short dark pillar. Behind the pillar was a huge mirror, larger than the ones that Bethebel and Evander had seen.

"This is…the throne room…" The cats meowed. "Oh, kitties. I shouldn't have taken you out of the courtyard. You're scared, aren't you?"

But the cats seemed delighted by the experience. They purred.

"Oh…they don't know what might happen to them…"

"Serenity!" Evander pointed. "Look!"

In the middle of the room, on top of a floating pillow, was the Mystical Silver Crystal.

"That's the crystal…"

"We've got to get it!" Before Serenity could respond, the prince threw himself toward the pillow. However, he was deflected by an invisible force field.

"Evander!"

"So…you come at last." Nephelenia flickered into view on the pillar. "Dear sister."

"Irene!" Serenity grew angered. "Why are you doing this? Stop it now!"

"You're destroying your planet, princess." Evander stood up. His arm was slightly cut.

"Well…the boy-prince too." A cruel smile came onto the evil queen's face. "Just as good. I knew you would come to me."

"The game is up, Irene!" Serenity pointed to her. "We're not going to let you destroy Cerynean!"

"Irene? How quaint." Nephelenia floated down onto the floor. "I would have thought you'd know better, you being with Styx and all that."

Suddenly the Silver Crystal reacted and blasted Serenity, causing her to fall forward. The cat tumbled out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Serenity!" Evander ran towards her but was deflected again by the crystal.

"Evander!"

"Ha! Fool sister," Nephelenia looked down on Serenity. "How does it feel, bowing to your superior? This is so much more better than I thought it would be."

"You'll never make me bow to you truthfully, Irene!"

"Again with Irene." The queen closed her eyes and smiled again. "The name of my former inferior self. Troubling."

" _What_?!"

"Silence!" Serenity was blasted again. "I am Nephelenia, queen of Cerynean, Chatelaine of Masamei, and the future empress of the cosmos!"

Serenity looked up in shock. "That can't be! You can't do this!"

"Oh, I _can't_?" Another blast came from the crystal, sending Serenity flying to the wall. "I have the power. It is far more than what I can say about _you_ bearing a future hero."

Serenity fell to the ground. "Your new sign, the moon, isn't protecting you. Shameful. And you have the right to be queen? You are nothing more than a sham, a squaller girl only prete-" Suddenly Nephelenia was on her knees.

"What's this…?" Evander looked at her. Nephelenia started to breathe heavily.

"Irene!" Serenity ran towards her but was deflected again. The cats meowed as they watched.

"Bethebel..." Nephelenia breathed out. "You…are…condemned by me…"

"I don't understand." Evander was surprised. "What's going on? She seems hurt but I nor Serenity have even touched her…"

Suddenly, the crystal flickered, and Nephelenia regained strength and composure.

"Bethebel…" She said again, now with a revitalized tone. "You are condemned to be no more trouble to me. This universe shall be mine, and the prophesy will remain unfulfilled. Power!!"

The large mirror behind the throne floated towards Serenity. "I spent extra special time casting the power of _this_ mirror." Nephelenia laughed. "Isn't it beautiful? This is where you'll be contained."

"No! The mirror is mine?!"

"How beautiful it will look. My final victory. As queen of the cosmos I will sit upon the pillar and admire myself in it as you seethe and suffer in void bowels, tortured by the sharp glass within the mirror."

"No! Irene…Nephelenia…"

Suddenly Nephelenia was attacked by the two cats, who scratched her in the face. Screaming, Nephelenia threw them into the mirror. The glass absorbed them within and disappeared.

"No! Kitties…this can't be the future…"

"Into the mirror! Light be forever blotted!!" Serenity screamed as lighting flashed and blasted her. She was thrown into the mirror, which absorbed her, radiating black lightning.

"No! Serenity…!" Evander pounded the ground in anger, only to look up and see Nephelenia's distorted face smile.

* * *

"...renity…Queen Serenity..."

Serenity woke up in a start. She looked around. "What…what is this…"

"Open your eyes."

Serenity found herself in a bed, in a room with pillars. Outside, a blue planet loomed.

"Where am I? Who said that?"

"Queen Serenity." The dark purple cat entered into the room. "It was me."

"What? You spoke? How…your forehead! A moon sign too?!?"

"Yes." The cat smiled. "It is the symbol of my power too. I want to help you, and so does Artemis."

"Artemis? The other cat…?"

"My name is Luna." The cat bowed. "We are descendants of Mau, the cat planet, and now your guardians."

"Oh, Luna…where are we? What is this place…"

"This," a voice spoke, "is the kingdom, the next Cerynean. The kingdom you will rule called the Silver Milennium."

Serenity turned around and saw a blonde-haired girl donning a soldier suit standing at the door.

"You…"

"I am," the girl walked to her, "Princess Serenity, but also the champion of love and justice, the soldier of mystery, Sailor Moon."

"You…are my daughter…" Tears came into Serenity's eyes. "The girl in the mirror…"

"Mother." Sailor Moon sat next to Serenity. "You can defeat Nephelenia and save the universe. You can escape the mirror."

"What? This is in the mirror? But…she said-"

"Her powers," said Luna softly, "cannot over come the light of the Mystical Silver Crystal."

"I…don't understand." Serenity looked at Luna. "She has the crystal."

"Those who don't understand the power cannot control the power."

"I…"

"The crystal's powers depend upon desire. The stronger that desire, the more power that can be harnessed." Luna looked out the window. "But if that person desires something enough to sacrifice themselves for it, that is how the true power of the crystal is obtained!"

"Then…Nephelenia was weakened…by her own crystal." Serenity's face lit up. "I know! That is what I must do!"

She looked at her moon rod, and she realized. "I can harness the power into the rod!"

"Mother…" Sailor Moon looked at her sadly. Serenity looked startled. "Mother, though Nephelenia is defeated soon, Cerynean is doomed." Serenity's head came down. "But don't worry," said Sailor Moon. "A new world awaits your arrival. They await their queen and king!"

"Sailor Moon…my daughter…"

"Mother…" Sailor Moon kissed her mother. "The time of your duty has come. I love you, past, present…and future…"

* * *

The mirror glowed. "What is this?!" Nephelenia cried.

Evander looked up. He was badly injured by the evil queen. "Serenity…!"

Serenity floated out of the mirror, along with the two cats.

"Serenity!" Evander shouted.

"This is unforgivable!" Nephelenia rushed towards Serenity, blasting her. The blast was deflected back to Nephelenia.

"What?! How can this be? Oooooh, sister…this is the last straw-" suddenly Nephelenia collapsed again, breathing heavily.

Serenity floated over Nephelenia and looked down at her. "You toy with power you cannot control," she spoke softly, in a deeper, richer tone of voice that completely took her by surprise. "Your darkness has no effect on me anymore."

Nephelenia looked at her in fear. "This cannot be…"

Serenity floated towards the crystal. "No! Why does destiny favor _you_!" Nephelenia tried to call upon the power of the crystal to no avail.

Serenity grabbed the crystal, and a bright light flashed. It engulfed the girl and basked her in an ethereal glow.

"No! _No_! Damn you!!" Nephelenia's eyes flashed.

Wings of light grew from Serenity's back. The moon rod glowed with power.

"Serenity!" Evander ran to her. He grabbed her hand. Serenity looked at Nephelenia.

"Bethebel…" Nephelenia stepped back. "Why? Why do you do this?"

Serenity said nothing.

"I…I only wish to become queen…I only wish to rule! Bethebel, why do you deny me the one thing I wish?" Nephelenia became angrier every moment. "Answer me you no-good peasant!!"

Serenity's eyes flashed. "I do this for the cosmos," she replied. "This world has been forever tainted by your evil poison. It is my duty as its queen to make amends. The death of our mother and the punishment you so thoughtfully tried to bestow upon me shall come back and will now haunt you until you die."

"No…fool! This will not end." Nephelenia clenched her fists. "You send me to the mirror now. But this is not the end! The universe shall be for the most beautiful of them all, Queen Nephelenia!" She laughed.

"Into the mirror!" The crystal glowed brightly. "Upon your soul, be banished into the mirror with unholy thoughts! Abhorred forever, the power of darkness!"

The mirror flashed brightly, and the evil queen screamed.

" _ **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ " Her body was sucked into the mirror. The crystal flashed and engulfed the palace.

In the outskirts of the city, Dimitri and Edmund, recovering from his wounds, watched as the city and then themselves were engulfed in the light.

Soon, the entire planet was shrouded in light. A small streak of glitter flew out of the atmosphere and fluttered away. Seconds later, Cerynean exploded and died.

* * *

"It's over…" A girl looked at the remains of the planet. "Everything."

Evander woke up. "What? Where are we?"

"You're inside the crystal." Evander turned to see the girl. Wearing the red hair in a style similar to Serenity's wearing a regal dress, she looked remarkably familiar. "Serenity encased us into the Silver Crystal, to protect us on our journey."

"Journey?" Dimitri and Edmund slowly groaned.

"Damn. Where are we?"

"Inside the crystal? Is the planet died?"

"Man, this is too much!" Dimitri clenched his fists. "We're fugitives of Gnossos, and now we blew up another planet! Why can't it happen to other people?! All I want to do is go back to the island and be my old scientist self again! I want to go home!"

Suddenly, Edmund and Dimitri were encased within a ball. They were whisked away from the crystal.

"They are heading back, to Mobius." The girl looked on. "Their destinies will be carried out."

Evander looked around. "Serenity?"

Serenity appeared before them, dazed and confused.

"Wow. I had never felt so much power…"

"Serenity…" The girl went to her. "Are you all right?"

"I suppose I-" Serenity looked into the girl's eyes. " _Brandy?_ "

The girl smiled. "Yes. It's me, Brandy…or at least I was. I'm no longer a handmaiden, but a future queen."

"Oh, Brandy!"

"Kakyoku." Brandy smiled. "I am Princess Kakyoku of the Ceres Kingdom, on Kinmokusei."

"Kinmokuse-" Serenity realized. "Styx! You'll replace Styx!"

"She won't be queen forever." Kakyoku looked out. The stars were shining bright. "We won't live forever, either. Just as everyone else doesn't. But in our lives we'll do things to help our planets. And the cosmos." Kakyoku turned back to Serenity. "We're almost to the Silver Millennium," she said softly. "There's something I want to ask. Will you promise to help it thrive with your power?"

"Of course." Serenity felt, for the first time in her life, duly happy.

"I will, too." Evander stepped forward.

The three looked upon the oncoming planet. A large blue planet loomed by it. Serenity knew in her heart that her kingdom, like Cerynean, wouldn't last forever. She also felt, deep down, though she didn't like it, that Nephelenia would return as promised, to wreak havoc and attempt her coup of the universe. She to would die, as her own planet withered away in front of her eyes. But, Serenity figured, that was the way it was supposed to be.


	7. Epilogue HYBRID

_**Epilogue** _

Styx watched the glitter of Kakyoku and Serenity separate, and return to their planets. Serenity's glitter flew into the atmosphere until it disappeared completely. "That is good," she said softly.

Sailor Moon stepped up beside her. "That was incredible."

"Yes." Styx turned to her. "Incredible, yes, but true."

"I don't understand the foreboding, the one you had about Dimitri."

Styx sighed. "His destiny is one of terrible power, one that threatens his world. But, my dear, that is the tale for another hero to know, not for you."

"Oh, Styx…I just wish that someone else could know."

"Know, my dear?"

"That I came from the future to help. That it _was_ me the whole time."

"Princess Serenity…" Styx looked back onto the Silver Millennium. A light began to glow there. "It was your duty. However…only your soul came to the past. And when you wake up from the dream I sent upon your body you will only remember what your mother spoke of."

Sailor Moon's face fell. "But…"

"It will still linger within, of course. But it will be a knowledge in the back of your mind, something you won't lose but will never remember."

"Styx…" Sailor Moon wanted to thank her for showing the past to her but she stopped. She could tell Styx already knew.

"Now, my child." Styx took out her rod. It glowed. "This story has ended."

Sailor Moon was wrapped in a circle of light. It shot up into the sky and, as Styx watched, gently floated into the time stream of Earth and disappeared completely. She chuckled to herself and looked down.

"Ah, the thing of history is for the past and present to collide, isn't it?"

_**The End** _


End file.
